


You Make Loving Fun

by CandleDoll



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, First Time, That 70s Show - Freeform, and jackie gets to explore her sexuality w someone she loves cus kelso never made her cum, basically hyde and jackie are in love and have lots of great sex., jackie x hyde - Freeform, zenmasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleDoll/pseuds/CandleDoll
Summary: Filling in the gaps of when Jackie & Hyde first got together. And some more firsts afterwards. Basically porn, but also some fluff.





	1. Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading :) I just wanted to say this is my first ever fic so sorry if it has some flaws. Hope you like it!

To be honest, Jackie never did get over that kiss on the hood of her daddy’s lincoln. She thought she went back to it so often because besides Michael, it was the only experience she had close to romance. The only one that hadn’t been ruined by being cheated on, by being shown that he valued sex above her. So truly, it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t. 

Hyde still thinks about it too. He didn’t have the chance to say anything before Jackie brushed the kiss off, saying she felt nothing. But he felt… excited? Whatever it was, it was more than he’d felt with any other girl, and pretty much all the times he’s kissed someone before they were about to sleep together, so it had to mean something special. He thought about kissing her again sometimes, when Jackie said something funny in the circle, when she was being bearable. But it’s just cus he’s never had a chick before, not really, and she’s so hot that she makes him dumb. Yeah, that’s why. 

So in the Wisconsin summer heat, in this dingy, humid basement, they both thought they were losing their minds. But what’s there to lose? Kelso had been an asshole and deserved whatever came to him, so why feel guilty? It’s only a kiss, but somewhere around the 10 minute mark, when they’re practically panting, they know they're both in too deep. 

Jackie shifted into his lap, making the first move to break the tension. It’s almost like Steven was afraid to touch her. But his hands slide over the ass of her bell bottoms, guiding her. At this point she’s straddling him. It’s all shuddering breaths and fluttering eyes. He moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt. 

“Is this okay, doll?” 

“Of course,”

She wasn’t wearing anything underneath the purple top, she didn’t exactly need to. He kissed from her neck to her chest. Trailing softly and biting at the soft parts of her skin. He circled around a perky, hardened nipple with his tongue and took it in his mouth. 

Being able to touch Jackie like this, it feels like he should get shot down for flying too close to the sun. 

She loves the look of him against her chest, his face framed by a strong jawline that she could see the slightest movements in. No one had really touched her like this before. It was all mindless groping and squeezing, it felt like Michael had tried to grab her chest harder sometimes as if maybe he would find more boob if he did. But Steven dragged his mouth across her goosebumped skin not leaving an inch untouched.

Her hands fell to his belt. She hooked one in his waistband, feeling the warmth of his skin. The other met his thigh. His own hands were caught between running up and down her back and squeezing where her hip meets her ass. Jackie felt where he was hard and started tracing it with her hand. She felt him almost gasp when she touched him, and he started going rougher against her. She wouldn’t be able to wear a low cut top for at least a week or two after this. 

She circled her hand around his head. Her other one had moved to his side where she was gripping into his skin, risking chipping a nail. She picked up the pace as she could feel him getting more sloppy and less able to concentrate. Her eyes closed, lost in the sensation. Steven let soft sounds escape his mouth. 

It seemed like it happened at once, they stopped in their tracks and met eyes. 

“Do you want to do more than this?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, but I don’t know. I don’t know if we should already-, it just, it took me a while to before and he’s still the only guy I’ve been with-, and I just, I don’t want to rush,” Jackie spilled out, trying to avoid Michael’s name. She’s unsure, knowing that it would take at least 20 minutes to drive home and light her scented candles, and that she’d be thinking of Steven anyway when she came into her own hand.

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do, but you do know we don’t have to just fuck, right? You don’t have to do anything for me either, this can be all about you.” Steven said, maybe because he felt a little bit bad for her, knowing that there’s no way in hell Kelso has ever made her cum. Or maybe because he’s been dying to get inside of her for longer than he’d like to admit and just really wants to see her face when he makes her-,

“I mean, if you’re actually okay with it,” It’s weird, how polite Jackie is under these circumstances when she’s the exact opposite any other time. 

“You have no idea how okay with it I am,” Steven’s hands slid to her waistband.

“Are you dumb? I’m not doing anything else on this couch,” Ah, there it is. He picked her up and carried her to his room, locking the door even though he didn’t need to. 

Jackie laid back on his bed, propped up on her elbows, shirt unbuttoned, looking up at him with this 17 year old’s gaze. He climbed onto his side next to her and started to kiss her again. His hand moved the fly of her jeans and started to undo them. 

If he wasn’t guilty of hubris before for being lucky enough to get this far with Jackie, he damn sure is now.


	2. Some Kind of Wonderful

Jackie wiggled out of her jeans with Hyde’s help. She was wearing silk burgundy underwear. Hyde’s hand slid under them, where she was dripping wet.

“What? Is it weird or something?” Jackie asked, reading his expression. 

“No, no there’s nothing wrong. I just didn’t realize you were getting this worked up.”

“It’s not something I’m used to, I guess.” And with that, Hyde decided he was going to make her feel better than anyone ever has before. He started rubbing slow, firm circles on her clit. He’s accidentally heard her moans from the back of Kelso’s van before, but it couldn’t prepare him for how good it sounds when she’s whimpering in your ear, saying your name. He kissed her neck as he dipped into her. She couldn’t help but gasp. Jackie had to wonder if maybe it was from all the years of rolling joints, but he has the perfect precision in his two fingers to hit just the right spot. 

Steven pumped in her, watching her body twist, and her breathing quicken. It was simply Jackie, she wasn’t worrying about what she looked like, she wasn’t putting on a show for anyone. She was just feeling. Hyde rubbed her clit while she was practically riding his knuckles. He moved his mouth up and down from her throat to her perky chest, glistening from where he’s kissed her. She whined into his neck, finally letting loose in a movement she couldn’t fully control. Her breath hitched and she settled, laying on his chest, kissing the side of his face. 

“Steven… let’s do this again,” Jackie sighed, in a tired sort of way. 

“Anything for you doll,” He kissed her forehead. His arm was wrapped around her, and you know it felt right in that moment. She fit against him like the perfect piece. 

Say what you want about how Steven Hyde was raised, but he knows how to be a gentleman. He thinks that maybe if his mom wasn’t treated like such shit by the men in her life, well she would've been different. And he caresses his hand over Jackie’s recovering body as she’s lying on him. And he promises he’ll see her tomorrow. And he walks her to her daddy’s car, kissing her on the cheek like she’s a nice girl he met at church, as if he couldn’t still taste her on his fingertips. But, what Hyde thinks about in his room that night, I’ll have to admit it was a bit crass, even for a gentleman like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for anyone that left kudos!! I had no clue how quickly things get viewed on ao3. it really means a lot, please let me know if you’re liking this. I have a few things drafted so hopefully I’ll upload a chapter or two more before I start school.


	3. Rich Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! thank you so much for the feedback, I really do appreciate it. sorry I started this literally the week that I was leaving to start college so I haven't been able to update as quickly as I'd like to. but here's something short & sweet, the next chapter will build off of this and is def gonna be ~spicy~

“Jackie I don’t understand why you smoke all of my weed when any dealer in town would give you the pretty girl discount.” Hyde sighed, passing to her in their two person circle. 

“All of those guys creep me out, they just wanna sleep with me. But it’s not weird when it’s you, cus I wanna sleep with you back.” Jackie said with smoke escaping from her lips. A grin snuck onto Hyde’s face. They’ve been a thing for almost a month now, and they still hadn’t done it. They’ve done about everything else there is to do, but haven’t even talked about doing it. Hyde was beginning to worry that she didn’t want to. 

After a night a few weeks ago where Jackie broke down about how all Kelso ever liked her for was sex, how that’s all any guy has ever liked her for, Hyde decided to leave the first move to her. He didn’t want to go down as another one of those guys in her mind. And when Kelso eventually finds out about their fling, he can blame Jackie for coming onto him first. 

“Steven, could you drive me home now? It’s getting late.” Jackie asked, snapping Hyde back to reality. 

“Yeah, let me grab my keys.” 

The car ride back to Jackie’s house is never long enough. They drive through quiet suburbia as stars are starting to appear in the sky, and it feels like another world with just the two of them in it. Jackie’s house brings them crashing down from their dreamland. It’s always looked uninviting from the bottom of the hill it sits on. Too dark, too big, too empty. 

“I’ll walk you up to the door.” Hyde said, getting out before Jackie could put up a fight about it. She gets upset about the strangest specific things, and getting walked to her house is something she hates. 

“Thanks puddin, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jackie said, unlocking the door. 

“Hold on, why is your house so dark? Is anyone home?” Hyde said, grabbing the door before she could pull it shut. 

“Don’t worry about it, everyone is just asleep.” 

“It’s only 8:30.”

“It’s fine, I can be alone in my own home.” 

“Jackie I think the only reason you let me walk you up here tonight is because you’re scared.”

“Whatever, if you want to come in you can but really, it’s not a big deal. It doesn’t matter.” She rolled her eyes. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Hyde reached to grab a drink from the fridge, and empty shelves stared back. 

“Is there a reason the fridge is empty? Did all of the food go to sleep too?”

“I don’t see how any of this is your business.”

“I don’t know, maybe cus this means you’re living alone in a house with no food.”

“I’m not living alone okay. My dad is still on his business trip but my mom is coming back next weekend and I mean actually coming back because her friend is opening up his bar and there’s a drink on the menu named after her and she wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jackie snapped, hardly leaving room to breathe. 

“Fine, whatever. But I want to stay here tonight, or for you to sleepover somewhere else, and I want you to buy some damn groceries tomorrow. You act like I don’t know how it feels to be left alone. Keep living like this if you want Jackie, but you need to be taking care of yourself and you need to be safe.”

She gave him a stare, he couldn’t figure out if she was going to scream at him or cry. “I guess I can do that,” she sighed and looked down, “it’s funny, we both live in these houses that aren’t really ours”.


	4. Caught Up In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for all of the support <3 i hopee you like this one

For all of the pink monstrosity that is Jackie’s bed, at least it makes up for it in comfort. Hyde settled in, wearing his undershirt and pants. He had offered to take the guest room, but Jackie insisted. He was worried that spending the night in her bed in an attempt to make her feel safe might give her the wrong idea. Like she might catch real feelings for him or something. In all honesty, he had to worry about himself more than her. Because the thought of sleeping in Jackie Burkhart’s bed didn’t disgust him like it should, and when he thinks about summer ending and school starting his stomach drops in a way he has no control over. He wants to see Jackie in the fall, he can picture her riding in the Camino when there’s frost on the windshield. He could envision it ending just as easily, but strangely he still couldn’t see past a future without her.

“Steven, maybe you should sleep in the guest room tonight. I don’t think you should see me without makeup on yet.” she called from her bathroom.

“You do know I’m the last person who cares about that, right?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to scare you away. Not everyone reacts well to natural beauty.”

He chuckled to himself, he knows about the time Kelso ran screaming from her room when she was bare faced and sick. How could he forget? It was hilarious.

Jackie shuffled into the room, pink faced and looking down. Hyde felt something electric go through him when her eyes met his. It was something about the way the bit of freckles she has across her cheeks shine through without foundation, or how the tip of her nose was pink, or how her eyes opened wider. He would’ve said something corny, but he’s not that type of guy. And maybe he was a little too speechless to say anything even if he tried. So he kissed her. Wordlessly, breathlessly, his hands cupping her face, he kissed her. With his chest pressed against hers. 

Jackie started to push Steven down onto her bed. She always seems to end up on top when they’re making out. What else would you expect from her? They sunk deeper into one another. His hand started to rub against the outside of her soft sleep shorts, sliding between her thighs. She had the same idea, tracing her fingertips down from his chest to his belt buckle. Jackie unbuckled and undid his fly easily. She pulled the top of his jeans down, moving her head lower. She has a way of taking him in her mouth, where she swirls around his head first and slides down, using her hands when she gets tired. There’s no better view than her head bobbing up and down, her long lashes laying with shut eyes. 

When Steven gets to the point where subtle tremors are going through his legs, and he’s having trouble saying the words, “good girl,” is when she pulls back. Leaving him right on the edge to finish off later is always more fun. Lazily and slowly stroking, she sits up looking at how breathless he is laying on his back. She flops to his side, never losing her grip. 

“Guess I should return the favor?” he asks, and she’s already pulling her shorts off. He grins to himself when he feels her, it’s a gift that he has a chick that gets this wet just from giving him head. He moves his mouth between her thighs to the parts that always make her shake. Jackie tends to be as vocal in bed as she is in her everyday life, so Hyde makes the best of this empty house. With her legs draped around his face, he slips a finger into her. He waits until she’s begging for him to keep going, and moves his fingers to her clit, and goes up to kiss her. Because if you won’t kiss someone after they go down on you, then what’s the point?

“Can you take off the rest of what you’re wearing?” She says softly in his ear, like she was afraid to say it outloud.

“Yeah… but what exactly are you trying to do?”

“I mean, what do you think?”

“Are you sure?”

“Maybe you should hurry up before I change my mind.” She didn’t have to say it twice. He started to pull off his clothes, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket. He’s not that much of a douchebag to carry a condom around with him constantly, but he had been this past month, just hoping that Jackie would catch him off guard. She flicked the overhead light off so there was just the soft pink glow of her lava lamp. When she pulled her shirt up over her head, Hyde realized he had never seen her like this. This naked, figuratively and literally. 

This exact moment is when everything should come crashing down. He has no clue what he did to end up here

Jackie pulled him down onto her, skin against skin. He looked into her eyes, kissing her forehead and slid in. It seemed surreal. Her mouth lined up next to his ear, he could hear every little whimper and feel her panting breath on his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. Rosy shades of light rippled on her skin as he moved against her. When Hyde had jacked off to the thought of this in the past, he didn’t imagine things to be so pink. He didn’t picture it being slow, or sensual. But she wasn’t just a quick fuck. It was surprising what even the lightest scratch of her nails against his back made his body feel. He looked down on her as he moved slower and caressed his thumb against her face. She took his finger in her mouth, sucking on it, getting lost in the rhythm they found together.


	5. My Best Friend’s Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi, I hope I’m making the time frame clear for when each chapter takes place, though some of them build off of each other. the fic in general kinda jumps around date wise, but typically it’s either a continuation of the last chapter or a few weeks forward. please lmk if that gets confusing I’ll make sure to clarify

It’s strange, the pillow talk could almost be the best part of it all. They’d end up half dressed in Hyde’s cot, passing bud back and forth. It’s been rough since Kelso got back from California and found out about them. It was more than just the gang that gave them shit for being together. People from school had started finding out too. They called Jackie a tramp for ditching her boyfriend for his best friend, and they thought Hyde was even worse for betraying Kelso. Regardless of all that, they’re an eye catching couple. They’re bound to cause people to talk. But they found these moments of solace when it was only the two of them together.

They aren’t as different as everyone says. Jackie has an interesting way of thinking. When you get down to it, she's as jaded as Steven is. She believes everyone is fake and shallow too, so she doesn’t try to hide the fact that she is. It’s a type of brutal honesty. It’s refreshing. She’s something different in this town they’ve both been stuck in their entire lives. 

It’s almost as if they’re one another’s escape routes. When the cheerleaders are a little too vapid for Jackie, and the guys are wearing Steven too thin. He doesn’t go as far as to talk about his feelings or anything crazy like that, but it’s nice to have someone that wouldn’t think any less of him if he did. It’s exactly what Jackie needs too, to have someone that tells her the truth, that talks to her as an equal. 

“You know, I really think we should keep this thing going.” Hyde said, breaking their comfortable silence. 

“Yeah, I thought we both already wanted that.”

“I mean maybe we should make this something real. I don’t care about what anyone has to say about it.”

“Oh my god Steven, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Jackie gasped, losing her zen state. 

“Well, that’s not exactly how I would say it,” he tried to reply, flustered, “I just don’t want to worry about you with some other guy.”

“And what about you with other girls?”

“No one does it for me anymore, except for you.”

“Aww, puddin-,” She started, with her hand over her heart. 

“Jackie, come on. It’s not like that. I just wanted you to know that even though everyone’s giving us shit right now, I’m not going anywhere.” he cut her off. 

“You do realize that every time you try to deny that you’re asking me out, you just make it sound more like you are, right?”

“I-,”

“It’s okay Steven, I already knew you had a crush on me.” She smirked. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t win this one. Maybe because she’s right this time, but either way he could live with it.


	6. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

“I’m gonna choose truth. Nina, you get to decide what to ask.” Donna smiled through the haze in her bedroom. It was an odd combination, considering Jackie doesn’t get along with many girls, or many people in general, but Donna had organized a sleepover between the three of them. It was in an effort to support Fez’s relationship since this was the first normal girl he’s dated, and she might be hanging around them for a while. Donna figured if they had enough bud it would go smoothly.

“Okay so… what was your worst sexual experience?” 

“Well one time, Eric went and saw this dirty movie, and he decided to try this thing that he saw in it. It was like he-,”

“Donna, you need to stop. If I have to hear this story again I’m going to puke.” Jackie interrupted.

“Fine whatever, but I’m gonna tell Nina.” She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered in Nina’s ear. Jackie had to laugh, watching the surprise and disgust on her face as she heard it.

“Oh god that’s awful,” Nina said staring back at Donna, “but Jackie, what was your worst?”

“Why are you asking me? Isn’t it your turn now?” She snapped back, feeling put on the spot.

“Yeah, well I just wanted to see if you guys had one worse than mine.” Nina shrugged, and looked down.

“Man, how bad is Fez if you’ve had a worse time than Donna’s?” Jackie laughed.

“Well it’s not necessarily Fez that was the worst. We had a rough start but we’ve gotten a lot better at it-,”

“EW,’ Jackie interrupted, again.

“Listen, I’ve met a bunch of freaks through the DMV that have tried way worse things. I just want to know that I’m not alone here.”

“Well, I don’t have any stories like that. Steven is perfect. Worst thing that’s ever happened might’ve been when his jaw got locked cus he was going down on me for so long. Maybe you guys should try to find someone that cares about your needs.” 

“That is such bullshit Jackie. You dated Kelso for years. You’ve probably had more disappointing experiences with him than me and Nina have had combined.” Donna laughed, calling her out. 

“You really think so?” Nina perked up.

“God, why’d you have to bring that up? I almost had those memories completely repressed. Besides, with Michael it wasn’t exactly like he did stuff wrong-, well he did. But what was worse was what he wouldn’t do.” 

“What do you mean?” Nina asked.

“Like he would never give me head. He said it was kinda gross, but always asked me to do it for him. He said it’s different for guys than for girls. There were a few times where he tried, but he didn’t like how long it took. It just always made me feel like there was something wrong with me. But that’s not how Steven is. It’s pretty much his favorite thing.”

“Well I’m sorry, it’s fucked up that Kelso made you feel that way. But I don’t wanna hear about you and Hyde either. That’s gross. And it’s Nina’s turn anyway.” Donna said.

Whatever, Jackie thought in her head and rolled her eyes. Donna’s just jealous cus Eric doesn’t do as much for her. I mean, even the first time Steven went down on her he practically begged for it. They had already had a busy week or two in that basement at that point, but she felt too insecure and stopped him every time he got close.

“I’ll wait as long as you want me to, but I don’t understand what you’re afraid of,” The memory of Steven’s voice from that day started to play in her head as she tuned out whatever Nina was going on about. “I’m not Kelso you know.” 

Steven understood why Jackie could be hesitant about some things, given her past with Kelso. But he gets tired of being compared to his shallowness and general dumbassery. He knew that eating a girl out left a bad taste in Kelso’s mouth. But he’s been shaving his beard ever since him and Jackie started fooling around, just waiting for this occasion, and he won’t let anyone ruin it.

“I want you to, I just need to get comfortable first.” Jackie said, cutting him off with a deep kiss. With that, Hyde decided he would do everything he could to make her comfortable. They were caught up in his bed, their new favorite past time of the summer. Her shirt was already half way off. His belt was unbuckled too, but he put that matter to the side for the time being and went to focus on Jackie.

He started to kiss down her throat, lingering on her collarbones and making his way to her chest. This was always the best part, kissing her goosebumped skin and feeling her nipples harden. He swirled in circles with his mouth, listening to her breath quicken. He could’ve counted every one of her ribs through her soft skin with how slow he was moving, and how strained her breathing was. She was trying to hold back and not let on just how worked up she was getting from the same stuff they do almost every time. But Steven seems to make every time feel new. 

When he gets down to her waistband he keeps glancing up to see if Jackie has any objections. He slips her pants and underwear down in a single smooth motion. He has this way of teasing that’s almost as good as the real thing itself. He drags his mouth over her hip bones, and the sensitive parts of her inner thigh. Nibbling on skin that she never knew could feel quite this good. In fact, she didn’t even know that getting hickies on your thighs was a thing before Steven. 

He stopped as close as he could possibly get between Jackie’s legs without crossing her boundary, but teetering right on the edge. He looked up and met her eyes, “Can I…?” he trailed off. She looked worried, but nodded her head and whispered a yes. “You look really beautiful from down here,” Hyde threw in for good measure, to ease her nerves. But the thing is, it was true. You just wouldn’t catch him talking like that when they weren’t alone.

He moved his mouth onto her slowly, still watching in his peripheral to see her reaction. She closed her eyes and stopped trying to be quiet, letting her body fully relax. He likes to start with lazy motions, appreciating how much small movements can make her squirm. If you’ve never gone down on a girl before then you might not realize just how fun it is, with every flick of his tongue she was basically melting for him. 

The other best part of it is watching how her face scrunches up and her expressions change as if she’s having the most captivating conversation, but it only comes out in whimpers and gasps. He makes a point to circle her swollen clit, just to see when she’ll start to grab at his bedsheets. Her hands fall into his hair, almost pushing him out of place at some points. 

When she cums it takes her body a few seconds to stop shaking and settle. Her hands linger in Steven’s hair, running through it with closed eyes and a slight smile on her face. Arguably, you couldn’t really choose who had the better view, but Hyde was pretty sure he did. He scooted up closer to her, and tucked his arm under her head. 

“Hello? Earth to Jackie, it’s your turn. What are you even thinking so hard about?” Donna asked, dragging her out of her daydream.

“Oh, nothing,” She blushed, “I think I’ll choose dare this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no clue what to write abt next for future chapters so feel free to leave requests/ideas if u have any


End file.
